epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Blueface
Jonathan Porter, known professionally as Blueface, is a California rapper and one of the most critically acclaimed musicians of the Epicness universe. He is notable for his potent aura he refers to in one of his songs as "crypn" (pronounced crippin). Background Blueface was born on January 20th, 1997 to parents Lathan and Tatiana Porter. Through his childhood, he had a markedly difficult relationship with his mother and would often fight with her. He preferred to spend time with his father Lathan, who introduced him to hip-hop through his own amateur music career in which he made music under the alias Lil Mosey. The critical acclaim that Lathan's hits such as Kamikaze, Boof Pack and Noticed received was inspiring to Blueface. It was around 10 years old that he discovered his "crypn" ability while engaging in conflict with the school janitor. After the janitor reprimanded him for smearing feces on the cafeteria walls, Blueface decided to exact revenge by removing the wet floor sign from an area the janitor had recently mopped. This had the unintentional side effect of causing the janitor to slip and receive a traumatic injury to the spine that ultimately proved to be fatal. Blueface soon figured out that these "accidents" that seemed to follow him feeling intense anger at somebody were caused by his unsavory feelings. He named this power to inflict coincidental harm upon others "crypn," as the majority of his victims became severely crippled from their injuries rather than dying. This led to a sudden rise of popularity for Blueface throughout middle and high school, as those who disagreed with or disliked him would often face injuries or accidents a short time later. Proving to be his claim to fame, he became inspired to write a rap song on his superhuman ability and released Respect My Crypn in 2018 to great critical acclaim. Professional Career After making a name for himself with the release of Respect My Crypn, Blueface then decided to tackle his unhappy relationship with his mother in the song Thotiana. Through his composition of the song, he came to terms with the upsetting fact that he had been repressing sexual feelings for his own mother throughout much of his childhood, and rather than acknowledging his previous mistakes and moving on for peace of mind, he decided to completely accept these desires. Throughout the song, he details his fantasies for a fictional woman whose name and image bear a great resemblance to his mother's young self (although she had since been obliterated by his crypn when Blueface was in his later years of high school and was not around to witness her image being used in this song). As one may expect, this song was received with disgust and rejection by many avid listeners due to its incestual undertones. Blueface swiftly dealt with this dissidence by using his crypn ability to severely injure each and every one of them. Every song released after that incident was met to great critical acclaim.